Daddy's Girl
by The Specter Author
Summary: A heart-warming one-shot about Danny and Danni. Just because I felt like it. DXS included.


**Hi! I'm back! First of all, I can explain what's wrong with Inevitable. There's nothing actually wrong, it's just that my dad disconnected our family computer because my sister kept using it instead of studying. Then my brother said the hard disk needed fixing, so he took it to this guy to fix it. And chapter three was on the disk, and my sister wouldn't let me put it on my pen drive before dad disconnected the computer. Now **_**he **_**doesn't even know where he put the cable to turn it back on! So, you see I've gone through hell and then some to get Inevitable back on track. But that's not why this one-shot's here. I wrote it because I wanted people to know I'm still on fanfiction, and I'm a big fan of Daddy Danny fics. THEY'RE JUST FULL OF FATHER/DAUGHTER FLUFF! It's fics like those that make me wish my dad had enough time after work to play with me. He still thinks I'm 11! Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just a fan who loves Father/Daughter fics.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis/exhaustion_

**Dani's POV.**

I was exhausted

Soaring in the sunny blue skies of Illinois, I could barely keep my eyes open. Today was horrible. I had to rummage through trashcans to find food, move from place to place for shelter that wouldn't crumble up and fall on me, sometimes beg for food that I'd never get, and drink water from gutters. Right now, I was trying to find new shelter that wouldn't fall on me. I flew downwards and surveyed the area. An abandoned warehouse stood a few miles away from the '_Welcome to Amity Park'_sign. It didn't look so bad, it looked a little new. I made my way inside, a look of tiredness and pain on my face. I cocked an eyebrow. Scraps of wood and dolls littered the floor. I winced and gripped my stomach as it growled with hunger. I continued exploring the area before clearing a spot to lay down at. I picked one of the dolls and observed it. It had black hair and wide ocean blue eyes, a cute little nose and a bright smile with violet lipstick painted nicely on her lips. Her attire was a violet dress with a forget me not's pattern, and a little deep violet vest. I liked the doll. I nuzzled it at the crook of my neck and stared into space. I'm not a fan of dolls, but there was something special about it. I didn't really like the dress, but I'd fix that later. It was time to think about something that had been on my mind all day: My creation.

When I was made, I didn't have a clue about who or where I was. Until Vlad taught me how to speak, read, write and control my powers. That was before I knew how much of a fruit loop he was. Then he fed me lies about Danny, when he turned out to be a really nice guy. I didn't believe him at first, but after Vlad told me that I existed to work for him, I realized Danny was right. I realized he was trying to help me, to protect me from that fruit loop. Danny insisted on not fighting me when I nearly pasted him. He made me feel special when he told me I wasn't mindless like the other clones. I smiled, his words were still fresh in my mind. Most of all, he cared for me and showed concern when I was D-stabilizing. That fruit loop would've taken advantage of it, melt me and study my remains to find out why I lived longer than the other clones he made. I grimaced at the thought. Even though Danny's only known me for a year, he's been really good to me. If I compared him with Vlad, he'd be a better father than Vlad would ever be.

I smiled brightly. Vlad may have created me, but _Danny_ is my father. I have his DNA, and my features are just like his. The only difference between us is gender and age. Do we sound like cousins to you? But there was only one problem: whether he'd accept me or not. My smile faded. Look at it this way; Danny's just 14, having a 12 year old daughter would arise suspicion. What if I tell him and he hates me? What if he rejects me like Vlad did? I blinked back tears. What if I tell him and he never wants to see me again?

"There's only one way to find out..." I muttered to myself, sitting up and getting ready to fly off. I left the doll there and bolted out of the warehouse, heading straight for Amity Park to find my daddy.

**Danny's POV.**

I was frantic.

With a stack of thesauruses and dictionaries on my lap, I flipped through their pages, searching for any word that related to 'father' or 'parent'. When Sam and Tucker were seated on the living room floor, playing 'Doomed 3' and helping himself to the nachos and fries he bought, I went crazy, searching through every dictionary I could find. My reason: Danielle Phantom.

About a year ago, Dani was made by Vlad in an attempt to clone me. She was fed lies by him about me, and later got into my room. Later, I found out she was a halfa, like me, and was sent to get my mid-morph DNA to stabilize her. I tried convincing her to turn away from Vlad, but she didn't. When Vlad told her she only exists to work for him, she realized I was right. When she left to explore the world, I never saw her until she came back to be stabilized. Sam and I had been looking for her everywhere. I couldn't help but feel guilty, leaving her all alone in the world with no one to protect her. I couldn't imagine the state she was in at that moment, having to fend for herself and sleep at who knows where. Scraping at the bottom of trashcans for food. It hurt me to think about it. It hurt me to think about my _daughter_ that way. I smiled. She is my daughter, and I love her to bits. I was so deep in my thoughts that I couldn't even notice Sam staring straight at me.

"Hello? Earth to Danny?" She waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked profusely.

"Huh? What? Did I black out again?" They nodded and I sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. You're doing all you can to cheer me up, and I'm not even paying attention." I said somberly. This was the only quality time we could have as friends, and I was wasting it over a daughter who'd probably never come back.

"What's on your mind?" Tucker asked, pausing the game.

"Danielle" I said, slouching in the couch.

"Let me guess… you're worried about her?" Sam asked, popping a small tomato into her mouth. I was surprised that she still bought salad, resisting to taste the junk food Tucker bought.

"Yup. I can't help it! I think it's my fault that Danni's all alone in the world, with no one to protect her."

"We get it, but she said she wanted to explore." Tucker added.

"I know, but I could've done something to make her stay! She's technically my daughter". Their eyes went as wide as saucers, giving me the signal to continue.

"Look, Vlad used my DNA and someone else's to make her, a lot like how my mom and dad's DNA made me. Vlad wanted to make a clone of me, but got Danni instead. Even though she isn't an actual clone, she still has my DNA in her, making her my daughter, just like how I have dad's DNA in me, so people can tell I'm his son. And, what kind of cousins look alike and have the same DNA? None, the only thing that's different between us is gender and age. I've thought about this since she left, and I realized it after the first week. Since then, I've checked through billions of dictionaries and thesauruses for words that were related to family, parent, daughter and father, and I fit the bill. I've searched everywhere for her, and I was tempted to put flyers up, but because of a certain fruit loop, I can't. I even have her creation papers here, but it doesn't show who her mom is." I handed the papers to them, and they scanned it. They looked at me. Sam smiled brightly.

"Congrats, Danny. We'll help you find her, and we won't quit until we do. I promise" She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Awesome, you have a daughter! We'll be here for you, man. I promise too." I grinned. I couldn't have asked for better friends. They've been by my side since the day I had ghost powers to now.

"Thanks guys. You're the best" I said. They resumed their gaming.

"We know" Sam gloated.

**Dani's POV.**

After a few minutes, I arrived at Amity Park. Still soaring in the air, I looked downwards to see if I caught anyone's attention. The coast was clear. I phased and flew downwards, and landed on the soft grass in front of Casper High.

I floated around the school, calling Danny's name. "Danny? Danny! Where are you?" I called. I searched one more time before I made myself visible. I was about to fly off when I felt a sharp pain at my side. I gasped and examined the spot. Ectoplasm was oozing out of a really deep wound. I turned to meet my opponent. The Guys in White. I narrowed my eyes at the two agents.

"Can't you two just leave me alone?" I spat.

"Leaving you alone would put Amity Park in danger. Sorry, but the President didn't hire us to leave ectoplasmic impurities like you alone" Agent K said. He switched on his ecto-blaster and shot me with it. I quickly swerved and watched the blast fly right above my nose, eyes widened. I stood in a battle ready position and shot an ectoray at the two agents. The rays met their mark, and sent them flying into a nearby tree. I bolted towards Danny's house, only to be blasted in the back by Agent O's ecto-blaster. I let out a blood curdling scream, before plummeting to the ground, hard. I shook in pain as I tried to stand, coughing up a lot of ectoplasm. I groaned and sent a large ghost ray disk their way. The fell back onto the ground, blood oozing out of their suits. They stood up, and I phased as they shot more ecto-bullets at me. I quickly stepped out of the way, and repeatedly shot ectorays at them until smoke appeared. People had started gathering around, and Lance Thunder and his crew were broadcasting the whole thing. The smoke dissipated, and I shook in fear as they stood triumphantly, without a scratch on them. I was in for it now.

The agents began their assault, firing everything they had and then some at me. I screamed and writhed as the blasts shot my back, waist and even my feet. I was only able to block a few blasts from the onslaught. I fell to the ground. They walked closer to me, throwing away their empty guns and brandishing new ones. I wondered how they got all that. I was in so much pain, and I couldn't move anything. Breathing was excruciatingly painful. I was covered in my own pool of ectoplasm. The agents grabbed me by my arm, and I winced. They electrocuted me, and a bloodcurdling scream emitted from my mouth as my body coursed with indescribable pain. The People gasped, I may be a ghost, but nobody deserved what they were putting me through. Besides, I'm a kid, it doesn't matter what I am, and it's still a crime. I cried and begged them to stop before they finally dropped me hard on the floor. They trapped me in an ectonet. They charged up their ecto-blasters and held it close to my face, the heat it gave off sent chills down my spine, which also sent a wave of pain all over my body. I writhed in pain every second.

"N-no! Get away!" I begged, squirming in my net despite the pain. It was tied tight around my body, and a horrified look crossed my face as I realized I was stuck.

"And let you run free and terrorize the city?" Agent O queried.

"No! My dad's gonna be ticked if you don't. And trust me, when he's ticked, people get hurt. REALLY, hurt." I warned. Agent K scoffed.

"Negative. Ghosts cannot reproduce. It's genetically impossible" Now I scoffed.

"And you call yourselves ghost hunters. You don't even know a thing about us!" I hissed, my words dripping with venom. A few people in the crowd snickered. Embarrassed, they blasted me again, completely ignoring my screams and wails of protest.

When they stopped, I used almost all the energy I could to scream at the top of my lungs: **"DADDY! ****HELP ME!"**

**Danny's POV.**

"NO!" Tucker yelled, staring at the game over sign on the TV. Sam won for the fifth time today.

"Face it, Tuck, you got beaten by a girl!" Sam said in triumph, raising the controller up and down for emphasis. "But don't worry, there's always next time… oh wait, I'll win again, and beat my own high score!"

"But that's impossible! I had ten lives left!" He said in bewilderment.

"You would've won if you ate vegetables instead of meat. Now all the innocent animals you heartlessly grilled are getting their furry vengeance!" Sam spat.

"I've eaten meat ever since I learned how to chew, and I've never felt better! And I'll eat more if I want to!" Tucker countered.

"If you want to harshly grill or cook any animal in any way, you'll have to go through me to do it!" Sam said fervently. The game over sign was replaced with a news report. I was about to change the channel, when I read the headline: Ghost Girl Spotted at Casper High. My eyes widened and I dropped the remote.

"Guys, its Dani!" I said in bewilderment. They turned to look at the TV and their eyes widened too.

"This is Lance Thunder, reporting live from Casper High Scho-" The news reporter was blasted off the screen with an ectoray, courtesy of Danielle.

"Sorry!" She hollered, heading towards my house. Then, she was shot in the back by agent K's ecto-blaster. She screamed and plummeted to the ground, hard.

"Danni…" I furrowed my eyebrows in anger. She coughed up ectoplasm and tried shooting a ghost ray disk at them. They fell back to the ground, blood oozed out of their suits. They got to their feet and blasted her with more ecto blasts. She phased through them, and stepped out of the way, shooting them with countless ectorays until smoke appeared. When the smoke dissipated, she visually shook in terror as the agents stood unharmed.

They began their attack, never taking a break as they blasted her mercilessly with their ecto-blaster, discarding an empty one every now and then. I could hear her screams from my house, and my fist shook with uncontrollable anger as I phased. Danni was only able to block the last two blasts. She fell to the ground, and the agents walked towards her. She was obviously in pain; she couldn't even move, and she was in her own pool of ectoplasm. Her breathing was dangerously uneven. The agents grabbed her by her arm and electrocuted her. She screamed as jolts of electricity coursed through her. The agents finally stopped, and dropped her to the ground. The agents put my daughter in an ectonet, and charged their ecto-blasters up and put them directly in front of her body. She visually writhed in pain every few seconds.

I couldn't hear anything that the agents or Danni said. All I heard was my baby girl's cry: **"DADDY! HELP ME!"**

Then I finally snapped. I started seeing red, and my mouth foamed. I also grew fangs. I growled and bolted out of the house, and landed right in front of Danni in a split second, growling in an unnatural manner. **"GET YOUR FILTHY, ECTOPLASM-DRENCHED HANDS OFF, MY, DAUGHTER!"** I roared. She groaned and tapped my foot.

"Daddy…" She mumbled slowly opening her eyes again. They were dull and glassed over. I smiled and tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear and cupped her face, my eyes filled with comfort.

"It's alright, Daddy's here. The GIW won't hurt you anymore, we'll go home soon." I said, my demeanor softening. She smiled before passing out. Rage built up in me again as I stared at the now arriving GIW drones. I charged at them, sending a blow to a person's gut. They blasted me with their ecto-blasters, but I threw up a reflective shield in the nick of time. The blasts went flying back to the drones, sending them flying into trees and classrooms. More drones came out of nowhere, and I blasted an ecto-energy ball at them. I used one's unconscious body to attack other drones, before tossing him on the ground. I sent strong ecto-rays towards two of them, also sending them flying into a classroom. I sent a large explosive ecto-energy ball at them, and it met its mark, exploding and sending unconscious bodies all around the school field. The drones were out.

Agents O and K tried escaping, but I sent explosive ecto-energy disks their way, and they tumbled to the floor, face first. I walked towards them slowly, my eyes glowing like roaring furnaces of green. I treated them the same way they treated Dani, blasting them mercilessly with ecto-energy balls, rays and disks. I pinned the two of them to the ground with ectoplasm and duplicated myself. My duplicate and I sent numerous blows towards their gut, until they coughed up blood and were covered in their own pool of blood. I then blasted one large ecto-energy strike at them before taking my duplicate back. The crowd gasped and stared at me in fear and disbelief. I stared straight into the GIW's horror-stricken faces.

"**You can capture me, torture me or even enslave the whole Ghost Zone for all I care, but I draw the line when it comes to MY LITTLE GIRL!" **I said, grabbing their collars and staring them down. **"Not just because she's my daughter, SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL! GHOST OR NOT, NO ONE DESERVES THAT KIND OF TREATMENT, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" **I yelled. The whole place fell silent, and mom was hugging dad for support, on the verge of tears. I continued.

"**Let this be the last time YOU AND YOUR LAZY DRONES HUNT DOWN MY DAUGHTER AND MY MATE!"** I then turned to the crowd. **"And that goes to ANYONE who dares to lay a finger on these two people! I'm talking to ALL OF YOU, BOTH HUMAN AND GHOST! If you do as much as POINT you weapon towards any of them, I WILL BEAT YOU UP SO BAD, THAT THEY'RE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT TO PATCH YOU UP AT THE HOSPITAL! And that's an act of MERCY, compared to what my mate would do!"** I was breathing heavily by the time I finished, giving them all serious looks that sent chills down their spine. I went over to the unconscious Danielle, freed her and took one moment to hug her and whisper sweet nothings to her. I then flew off towards my house, cradling her like a new born baby.

…

I phased through the walls of my room and placed the unconscious Dani on my bed. I covered her and she made herself comfortable. I pulled up a chair and sat right by her, trying not to make any noise to wake her up, and phased into my human half. Dani later phased too. The door suddenly swung open, and Sam and Tucker were standing in front of the threshold. Their eyes immediately fell on Dani.

"Oh my God…" Sam whispered, kneeling by her. She gingerly tucked a lock of hair behind Dani's ear. Tucker was shocked, and even placed his PDA in his pocket.

"The bastards are lucky I didn't kill them. They deserve more than what I did to them." I snarled and Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. It calmed me down instantly.

"Calm down, she'll be alright. She just needs to take a shower, her healing powers will kick in. We're lucky she's not injured enough for first aid." She reassured. We locked eyes.

"Thanks, Sam"

"Uh, I don't need to interrupt you two, but Dani's tossing around." She was turning in bed, and occasionally scrunching her face into a look of pure terror. I whispered sweet nothing into her ear and ran a hand through her ear, and it seemed to calm her down.

"So will you tell her about the day thing yet?" Tucker whispered.

"Probably when she's up and well rested. Or maybe not. I don't know, Tuck. What if she thinks it's gross to have her 'cousin' as her dad?"

"She won't. Danny, you love her, and you were practically the only one she could turn to after she found out Vlad was a fruit loop. She almost knocked you out, but you kept pressing her buttons and made her see the truth. There's no way she'll reject you, dude" Tucker comforted. Sam couldn't keep her eyes off of Dani. She kept telling her how much she and I love her, and put constant kisses on her forehead. Tucker cocked an eyebrow.

"Sam?" She didn't answer. "Sam…" Still no answer. "Sam!"

"Huh?"

"We should leave Danny alone now. He needs to talk to Dani." She nodded. They were about to leave, when I grabbed her wrist and brought her close. She was pressed against my chest. Our eyes met, and all I could see was the beautiful sea of amethyst that was her eyes. I found my voice.

"Stay with me, I'll need your help" I said, blushing a bright crimson as I let her go. She was blushing madly, but I thought that was the most beautiful sight in the world. Tucker blinked.

"Okay, I'm out. Don't do anything you won't want to tell Mr. Manson, dude!' He said

"Perv!" We said in unison. He laughed and closed the door. I turned to Sam. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"When Dani finds out about the dad thing, there's something really important that I have to tell you" I said. Dani suddenly sat up.

"What dad thing?" She queried.

"Dani! You're up! How are you feeling?" Sam asked, completely changing the topic.

"I'm fine, but my sides are still sore." I was by her side in a heartbeat, and was already tucking her back in bed.

"You need to sleep, Dani"

"Seriously, I'm fine." She stepped out of bed and jumped around. "See?" I smiled.

"I've got to go. Sorry I caused so much trouble." Just like Sam, I grabbed her wrist and brought her close. I knelt down and sat on the bed, until I was her height. Sam sat by me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Danielle, there's something important that I need to tell you"

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Do you remember the fight, and what you said to make me come?"

She nodded meekly. "I'm sorry. I meant to say Danny, but Daddy came out. Get it, Daddy, Danny?" She lied. "I slipped up."

"No one makes slip ups like that, Danni. I called you my daughter, too."

"And his little girl." Sam reminded.

"Thanks. I didn't slip up, I meant it" I said. Danni blinked. "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. Tell my why you _really_ came here. Did you want to see me, or say something else?"

She gulped. "I came to see you …"

"Uh-huh…"

"And ask you a few questions." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Danny, when I left you to see the world, I thought it'd be fun, just me and the open sky. But I was wrong, dead wrong. I started sleeping in abandoned houses that'd fall on me and hurt me, drank from gutters, begged for food, bathed in lakes where someone would eventually shoo me away and wandered around. Everywhere I went, I saw happy people. I saw families having fun, and having warm and cozy places to sleep in when it rained or snowed. Most of all, I saw parents bonding with their kids. My heart ached and longed for love like that. I wanted healthy food that I didn't beg for. I wanted a place to sleep that'd keep me warm and cozy and a stable roof over my head. I knew Vlad would give me the direct opposite, so the only one left was you. I started thinking more and putting the pieces together, and realized you _are_ my dad. But I kept hiding and crying myself to sleep every night, thinking you'd reject me and see me as just a clone. But the heartache and hunger was too great and I finally brought up the courage to come here." She said. "B-but I only caused more trouble for you. I'm sorry if you hate me now. I'm just a useless clone, a mishap, a mistake!" She was chocking back a sob. I held her small hands with mine and gazed back into her eyes.

"Danielle, I don't hate you, you're not a clone or any of those things. I love you so much, and I want you to be my little girl. I was heartbroken when you left, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Sam and I were looking all over the place for you, we wanted to put up flyers, but we couldn't because of a certain fruit loop. We even turned the Ghost Zone inside out to find you. I kept wondering if you were eating right, if you were safe or adopted. Sometimes I'd go out myself and search Amity over and over, until I ended up sleeping on a park bench" Sam spoke up.

"It's true. He was so worried, he made Jazz look like the happiest girl in the world." She joked. Danni chuckled. I smiled and continued.

"I wanted to kill myself for not making you stay. I felt terrible too, and when I saw you on TV, I was proud. You fought the GIW for a while. But then you started getting hurt, and I felt like murdering them for what they did to you. Trust me, if I found your mom earlier, what I did would be mercy compared to hers. I'm so relieved I just want to hug you and never let you go. Danielle, I love you and I'll protect you to the extent that I'd die for you. Please, stay. And if Vlad or even Pariah Dark does as much as point a weapon or anything at you, they'll have to go through me first. I will be there for you, sweetheart" I ended.

Danni finally burst into tears, and I picked her up and embraced her, and kept murmuring to her how much I love her. Sam joined in too. She cried bitterly and occasionally pulled at my shirt, and I comforted her by rubbing her back in slow, warm little circles and kissing any part of her head I could get every once in a while, giving her the love she deserves. We all sat on the bed.

"I love you, daddy" I grinned. She'll stay with me.

"I love you too, baby girl. And I'll never stop, no matter what." She stopped crying, and we locked eyes.

"Dad, where am I gonna stay? You're parents are ghost hunters, and your bed's too small." Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Sam spoke again, sitting very close to me, but I didn't care. I wrapped an arm around her and Danni sat on my lap.

"You can sleep in my room. No one comes there but my grandma, and you can go invisible when she comes." I smiled at her.

"Can I take a shower, dad?"

"Sure, you can wear my shirt when you're done" She walked into my bathroom, leaving me and Sam alone.

I cleared my throat. "Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've got to tell you"

"Okay" She turned to face me. We both sat on the bed, icy blue ones locked with beautiful lilac ones. For a second, I couldn't say anything. I just stared. She bushed slightly and tucked a shiny lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sam, we've been friends since forever. I've known you from the beginning, and there's nothing I haven't told you. Except this one thing. When I got my powers, and I learnt how to fly willingly, I used to come to your house, and just look at you. I phased so you wouldn't see me, and you looked so peaceful and beautiful. I started coming every night, until I realized that it wasn't just a hobby. I realized I loved you. Then a year later, I started loving you more, but I couldn't tell you because it could ruin our friendship, and I valued that more than my feelings. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I also wanted to tell you that I know who Danni's mom is. It's you. The two of you look alike, sound alike, and the way you acted when she was hurt was enough to confirm your feelings. And, she's the first girl I know that you got a long with. Sam Manson, I love you so much, so much that words can't describe it anymore. Do you feel the same way?" I was so close to her now, that I could smell her grape flavored lipstick. I couldn't take it…

"Danny, I-" I smashed my lips against hers, nearly bruising them. She waited for like a second before kissing me back with the same ferocity. Our tongues were battling for dominance, and I brought her close and cupped her face as she ran her hands through my hair. We finally broke apart, gasping for air. She rested our forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Danny. I always have."

"So will you be my girlfriend? And Danni's mom?"

"I'd be happy to-" She was interrupted by Tucker's voice.

"Ha! I knew you two'd get together! This is perfect blackmail! Better yet, internet gold! I'll be rich!" He filmed the whole thing from cracking the door open slightly. How did I _not_ see that? "By the way, cute moment you and Danni had"

I phased into my ghost half. "Post or use any of that video, and I promise you you'll wish you were stuck in the thermos with the Box Ghost compared to what I'll do to you."

"Fine, but only because I filmed you phasing." I changed back.

"Wait, if you're Danni's dad and Sam's her mom, then does that make me her uncle or something? You said I'm like a brother to you" He prodded.

"Sure, but don't influence her with your flirting ideas."

"Dude, they worked better than your powers when you first got them"

"Touché" He smirked with pride. Danni stepped out of the shower with my shirt on. She saw Sam's messed up hair and dazed look, and a little of her lipstick on my lips.

"Whoa, did they just…"

"Uh-huh" Tucker answered.

"So now they're..."

"Together? Yeah. Plus, I'm your mom, Tucker's you uncle and Jazz is your aunt." Sam said. Her face cracked into the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"Finally, I have a family! And who's Jazz?" I just remembered she never met Jazz.

"She's my sister, you'll meet her later. You must be hungry." Her stomach growled loudly, and she smiled sheepishly. She's my cute little girl, and I'll never leave her side. We walked down the stairs, my arm around Sam's waist with a smile on our faces. Danni and Tucker were talking, probably about getting her a red beret and a PDA. Sam fixed her a PB sandwich and she gobbled it down with a glass of milk.

"So where's Danni going to stay?" Tucker queried.

"At my house. My bed's big enough, and it'd be good bonding for me and her." She said, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, have you thought about what she's gonna wear? She can't have Danny's shirt forever."

"She can wear my old clothes. She can fit into them until Jazz and I go shopping." We stared at her. Danni was too in love with her sandwich to care. "What? Let's just say we talked and set our differences aside."

"I love you, you're so co-operative" I complemented. She moved in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by Danni's voice.

"EEW! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!" She complained, and we burst out laughing.

"Sorry, it's not my fault I'm in love with my gothic angel" I never took my eyes off Sam. She blushed, and my heart melted.

"Aw!" We gave Tucker a funny look. "Sorry" We giggled. We were finally a family. Danni got the love she deserves, and My Sammy and I are finally a couple. I could never ask for anything better.

**So, what'd you think? Favorite, Follow and review! Constructive criticism is allowed! But no flames, I'll write back…**

**-TSA. **


End file.
